


my body's telling all the secrets

by mysilenceknot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/mysilenceknot
Summary: “You’re super cute when you blush,” Bucky said casually one afternoon. 
  
  Sam immediately snorted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st4rlabsforever (omaken)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/gifts).



> In this fic Bucky and Sam are dating and living together (!!!)  
> Title comes from [Sledgehammer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCJ3rmiZFr8) by Fifth Harmony.

“You’re super cute when you blush,” Bucky said casually one afternoon.

Sam immediately snorted.

“Ha, you’re hilarious,” he said, grabbing a bottle of cranberry juice from the fridge. He turned and walked to the living room where Bucky was sitting with his legs crossed on the couch.

“You know I don’t blush.”

“Uh, yeah you do,” Bucky replied, tossing a chip into his mouth. “Everyone blushes, it’s a natural body mechanism where blood vessels in your face expand in response to your sympathetic nervous system.”

Sam rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to Bucky. “Right, but I can’t visibly blush.”

“Mhm.”

“So I can’t look cute when I blush, because super soldier vison or not, there’s no way you can see through my literally dark skin to see blood vessels spreading blood onto my face.”

Bucky paused with his hand in the chip bag on the coffee table. He moved his eyes from the ocean documentary on the tv and looked back at Sam. “Did you know when you blush the movement of blood rushing to your skin causes your skin temperature to rise?” He took his hand out of the bag, rubbing it on his sweatpants to remove the crumbs and oil on it.

Bucky then reached forward and pressed his hand against Sam’s cheek. “I can feel it, Wilson,” he said seriously. “I can feel you blush.”

Sam went silent at that and could feel the prickly heat rising up his neck and onto his face as Bucky stared into his eyes. “Sure you can,” he said nervously.

“You’re blushing right now.”

A pause. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Sam,” Bucky said gently. He leaned in to kiss Sam softly and Sam closed his eyes, bringing his right hand up to mirror Bucky’s touch on his face as he kissed back. When Bucky eventually pulled away from the kiss, he gave Sam a small smile before breaking the mood by commenting “I was fucking with you, Sam.”

“…what?” Sam asked, as Bucky broke into ecstatic laughter.

“Sorry, that was great, I can’t actually feel you blush.”

“You fucking ass,” Sam said, punching Bucky in the right shoulder. “I can’t stand you.”

“Okay, in my defense, if I still had my robotic prosthetic the sensors would have been able to tell if you were blushing. But, alas,” and at this Bucky waved the stump of his left arm, “not even Steve’s super soldier enhancements would be strong enough to catch a fucking blush.”

Sam’s face and neck and ears were tingling with heat as he crossed his arms and turned back to the tv. “You’re the worst.”

“I know,” Bucky said cheerfully, “and all your tells for when you’re blushing are happening right now, and it’s as adorable as ever.”

“I’m not listening to you anymore.”

“Seriously! You start raising your ears a little to ease the heat, and you start blinking a little more than usual, and a lot of times you either cross your arms or rub one of them. I can tell when you’re blushing and it’s super cute.”

“Wow,” Sam said enthusiastically, “isn’t marine life fascinating?”

Bucky leaned back over and kissed Sam on the cheek. “Sure it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came up for the idea for this fic after reading one too many fics that described a dark skinned character as "blushing red," which a writer would know is impossible if they spent time with people with dark skin. Anyways. I don't even go here anymore.


End file.
